littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Salem's Lot
Salem's Lot is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the 47th case of the game. It is the fifth case set in Salem Downtown. Plot The Liberty Agency followed the enduro racing's mysterious sponsor to Salem City. After Brooke Mallette won the first place, she dragged the corpse of her poisoned partner Nolan Simons out of their car, prompting Abraham and the player to investigate. The five people were labelled as suspects: Brooke Mallette (enduro racer), Matt Fletcher (SDU vice president), Victoria Cartwright (gold digging heiress), Nora Radchenko (former scream queen), and Steven Vernon (enduro racer). While searching for evidences, Abraham investigates the car and saw the glasses that belongs to Nora. Suddenly, they're attacked by scorpions! However, the player managed to get those away with gas and escapes, learned that Deathclaws is tries to prevent them from arresting. Mid-investigation, Melvin discovered that Nolan was poisoned during his stop at the valley. Later, Fatiha threatened to leave the Agency because her ex-girlfriend was being interrogated and searched for Deathclaws' smugglers, much for Abraham and Raymond's anger. The team then incriminated gold heiress Victoria Cartwright, Nolan's lover, as killer. After denying involvement, Victoria admitted she killed her lover a because Nolan had blackmailed her. Victoria was smuggling her own gold for Deathstalker's boss. Nolan wanted her own race team and threatened to expose Victoria's nude photo for her smuggling scheme if she did not fulfill his wish. Feeling cheated, Victoria placed a venomous scorpion into Nolan's toolbox. Judge Pereira sentenced her to 60 years in jail for the murder of Nolan Simons, smuggling gold, and refusing to cooperate with the authorities. During Traitor Among Us! (5/6), Fatiha apologized to the player and the two requested Nora's help to locate the missing gold. Nora directed the team to the valley, where they found (per Hilda's analysis) golden powder in an empty briefcase, which proved the gold were recovered by Deathclaws. Roxanne volunteered to help the team locate the gold. After investigating the Salem police files, Roxanne deduced the gold were dropped at the art gallery to be picked up by another agent. They found the gold hidden under a Papewes' tribal mask with enduro driver Steven Vernon's sweat stains. Steven said he only followed Victoria's orders so the Liberty Agency cult follows could pick up the gold. Brooke departed to Brazil after a quick meeting with her brother and Fatiha reunite with Abraham after forget about being lesbian. Later, the team prepared to interrogate Victoria about Vermilion Master's hiding place and the cult following Deathclaw, only to discovered from Fatiha that Victoria was killed in her jail cell. Summary Victim *'Nolan Simons' Murder Weapon *'Scorpion' Killer *'Victoria Cartwright' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a pet scorpion. *The suspect drinks Golden Dream. *The suspect eats bannock. *The suspect is female. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks Golden Dream. *The suspect eats bannock. *The suspect wears Indian fabric. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a pet scorpion. *The suspect drinks Golden Dream. *The suspect eats bannock. *The suspect wears Indian fabric. *The suspect is female. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a pet scorpion. *The suspect eats bannock. *The suspect wears Indian fabric. *The suspect is female. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a pet scorpion. *The suspect drinks Golden Dream. *The suspect eats bannock. Killer's Profile *The killer has a pet scorpion. *The killer drinks Golden Dream. *The killer eats bannock. *The killer wears Indian fabric. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Traitor Among Us! (5/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases in Salem Downtown Category:Copyrighted Images